Hidden Feelings
by rockyb12110
Summary: Grace never told anyone how she felt and her pain. No one really understood. They just judged her from the outside. What happens when they come out? What happens when a certain person finds out? Will she get her man? :) Jika in the beginning, eventually Jace :). Slight Kick, Millie, and Eddie/Kelsey somewhere in the story. (Maybe just mentions) From, author of Secrets Come Out:)
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Feelings

_Chapter 1;(Grace P.O.V.) _

When I heard the news that 'Jika' happened, it killed me. It wounded me, A LOT. Although I saw it coming. No one realized it but I watched. I watched carefully. I watched Jerry slowly fall in love with her. I watch Mika wrap him around her little finger. I hated her so much. But no one seemed to notice, no seem to notice that I was falling apart. Not even my best friends. A.K.A. Kimberly Anne Crawford and Kelsey Jane Vargas. Everyone thought, oh she's the co-head cheerleader, she's popular, hot, and perfect. She can't and could never fall in love with so one like _Jerry._ But, I did. I DID fall in love with him. So, why was it so hard to ask him out before Mika? After all I've known him longer than she has. It was because of my peers. My peers judged me. They said so many things that they didn't realize I could hear them say.

_"Guess what? I heard she got laid on Friday night with Brad Wolf." _ Truth is, I'm still a virgin.

_"Heard she has two boyfriends at the same time." _I don't. I'm actually single. I turned all of them down because I was in love with Jerry Martinez.

_"Did you know that she had her first kiss when she was 10?" _ I didn't. Hell, I still hadn't have my first kiss at all.

They said so many other things. I could never keep track because if I try to, another rumor will spread around, and some you'll forget about the others.

It was really hard. But, everyday, I sucked it up and let it, go. Psh, sometimes I try not to listen. But it gets hard not to.

Well, I'm getting a bit off topic here, aren't I? Sorry, but I just had to say it because it is SO true. But again, like I said, no one will ever notice or feel the same pain as I do.

Anyway, so, today, I sat in front of my full length mirror, looking at myself. _"Am I really that ugly?" _ I think, self conscious. I was wearing light blue jeans, brown boots, a white, lacey, no sleeved shirt, and a few accessories. It took so much energy not to break down once more. I carefully put concealer on my eyes. I cried all night, which meant that I had red eyes and ugly black bags under them. Suddenly, I was interrupted by my mother calling me,

"Grace! School!" Taking a deep breath, I nodded to myself and reassured myself that everything was going to be alright. Deep inside however, I knew that it wasn't.

"ALRIGHT, MOM!" I say back. With that, I grabbed my book bag and headed down. On the way out, I grabbed a simple apple and kissed my mom goodbye. From there, I started to walk to school. Halfway, there, I saw Jerry and Mika together, walking. I stopped and hid behind a bush to stare at them. Jerry and Mika laughed together.

Did I mention I was neighbors with Jerry and Mika? Well, I am. Actually, more like Jerry practically lived next door to me and Mika across the street.

I shook my head sadly and looked down at my feet. I suddenly felt so interested in my old brown boots. Letting a few minutes pass, I decided to start my walking once again.

"Hey, Grace." A voice behind me says. Turning around, I saw Jack, he had a warm smile. I returned it.

"Hey, Jackson!" I say playfully and punch him lightly. Jack was actually the only one that knows my pain. Surprising, I know. I could have never told Kelsey and Kim, they'd just take it the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, they ARE also my best friends but Jack just understood a little more.

"Ha. Ha. You're sooo, funny." He says sarcastically and rolled his eyes. I smiled, huge. I could understand why Kim loved this boy SOOO much. He's pretty hot in my opinion but my er- Mika's Jerry beats him by a lot. Jack shook his head and says, "So, anything new?" I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"No, same old, same old." I felt Jack stop behind me. Jack then puts a hand on my shoulder. Giving me a sad smile he says,

"Hey, he'll come around. Besides look on the bright side, at least he's really not going to marry her or anything." I glare at him.

"Brewer, if you fucking jinxed that I swear to god, I will kill you." He had a scared look on his face. I couldn't take it anymore and cracked up a smile. We both laughed together.

He never failed to make me smile. When our laugher died down, Jack looked at me serious and said seriously,

"But, I'm serious. It's just his first relationship, it's not like it's serious. He'll probably break up with her soon." He paused. "Knock on wood." He says quickly and winked at me. I laughed once more. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him tight. I don't know where I would be without Jack. Jack then wrapped his arms around me as well, pulling us into a tighter hug.

"I love you." I felt him smile.

"I love you, too." He then kissed my forehead. Both of us just stayed in this position for a while. When I pulled away, we started our walk to school again. The rest of the walk there was pretty much usual. It was filled with laugher and joy. And then , it returned to normal when both of us went through Seaford High's doors. I put my walls back up, my real smile flew off my face and my regular fake one returned, and cue the wolf whistles from boys. Sighing, I looked at Jack. He gave me a sorry look back. Taking a deep breath, I tried so hard to ignore the fact that Jerry and Mika were flirting right in front of my locker. Walking over there, I tried to ignore it once more as I got my books.

_"Please, let it be Friday already." _I thought. But alas, it was only the start of the week. _"This is going to be a looonnggg week."_

**(Hey guys! That is the first chapter! And I think that I'm proud of this too! :) Oh, and don't worry about Jace... wait.. hmmm, I guess it works both ways there. Hahah. But anyway "Jack and Grace" (how about that lol) won't happen. Only really close and heavy friendship. I ship Kick too hard lol. I ship Jerry (or Mateo) and Grace (O'Doherty) soo much! I think that Grace is sooo pretty! I mean seriously, look her up on Instagram. OMG, I died looking at her pictures. So perfect! Anyway, so, when I searched for some JerryxGrace (Jace) fan fiction, there was only about 13. :( Don't get me wrong, I love Jika too but I ship Jace a little more. I mean seriously if you put a picture of Jerry and Grace together OMG or imagine it, AHHH! Sorry.. **

**But I DO respect and ship Jika a little too. **

**OH! And I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I really wanted to write a Jace one =)**

**Bye! I'm out! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE MY LOVES! ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Feelings

_Chapter 2:(Grace P.O.V.) _

As I started walking to my next class, on the corner of my eye, I saw Mika hug Jerry and gave me a huge smirk. My mouth dropped.

Was Mika just using Jerry because she hated me? Was she playing him? Does she really love Jerry? What the hell is going to on?

Meanwhile, I was so in thought of Mika, I had bumped into someone in the hall way.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY!" I say out of reflex. Looking at who it really was, It was only Kim. She gave me a warm smile and she shook her head at me.

"It's ok, Gracie." I then started helping her pick up her books. After, we started to walk to class together. "Soo, I saw you and Jack walking to school together." Kim says a little tense. I gave her a knowing look and shook my head at her. She smiled and chuckled a little bit, then nudged my arm. "Oh come on Grace. I'm just playing with you. I know y'all's aren't like that." Pausing she grabbed my arm to stop us and gave me a serious look. "Y'all's aren't like that right?" I roll my eyes.

"No, Kim, I swear on my life because you know I like someone else." She whined.

"Yeah, but you won't tell me who. It doesn't make any sense! And we've been best friends since preschool! I swear and you know that I wouldn't tell anyone, anything! Plus you know who _I_ like, why can't I know who _you _like." Kim exclaimed. I just stared at her, speechless. She scoffed and glared at me. Kim then walked away, more like run, but you know. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

Great, one of my best friends is mad at me.

The only reason I never told them or her was because they would take it the wrong way, I'd never hear the end of it, and I just really don't know.

Walking with my head down low, I dreaded this whole week.

**Lunch Time**

I was at my locker putting books away when Mika threw a glare at me.

My mouth dropped.

What did I do?

Sighing, I decided to head on to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Marge." I say. She gave me a smile in response. "What's for lunch today?"

"Slob." With that she dumped whatever on my plate and waved me off so she could serve the rest of students.

I then looked to everyone in the cafeteria, who didn't seem to notice me as I do.

I saw there was the Wasabi Warriors table... With Mika included. The cheerleader/players/populars/jocks table. The nerd table. The musical group table. The weird people table. The normal ones and lastly the quiet ones table.

Shaking my head, I knew that I didn't fit in anywhere. Yes, I was a cheerleader but I really didn't want to sit with _them._ All they'd do is brag about their new girlfriend or boyfriend for the week. Yes, I was a straight A student and on the high, high, honor roll (even though no one knows it but Jack) but the people at the nerd table were too smart for my taste. Yes, I could sit with Jack and them, but Kim is mad at me and Mika is there.

There really was no spot for me, so instead, as quietly as possible, I went out of the cafeteria. I then went upstairs on the roof and sat on the concrete.

This is where I would go every day. No one would notice and that was fine with me. I took out my lunch I brought from home and started to eat my peanut butter sandwich.

Here on the roof, it was sanctuary. My escape from everyone and everything. It over looked Seaford and the sea, which is one of the things I loved. Then all around was flowers from the gardening group. I sighed as a mild breeze went through. Everything was perfect...

When my phone started vibrating. Frustrated, I put down my lunch and took out my phone. Jack. Answering it, I say angrily,

"What do you want?"

"Where are you Grace?"

"In school, eating my lunch, what do you think?" I shot back smartly. I felt his glare through the phone.

"Grace, no shit." I winced and closed my eyes. Jack barely ever swore. He only swore when he was really, really, angry. "Look, I'm sorry Grace, but the others and I are worried about you." I silently scoffed to myself. Of course only NOW would they ever notice.

"Jack. Leave me alone, I'm fine."

"Gr-" I didn't let him finish the word as I threw my IPhone across the roof (which I'll probably regret doing later). I didn't want to listen to this right now.

This is my only escape and I'm not going to waste it on Jack drama. I leaned on the barrier that surrounded the roof and crossed my arms across my chest.

Everything was peaceful for a while. I was enjoying everything right now. This is what I wished life would be. After a while, I was then interuppted by a oh, so, familiar voice.

"Grace, what do you think you are doing here?" Jack. I growled in frustration.

"JACK, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I say standing up. He walked over to me,

"Grace." He say cautionsly. I did the unexpected, I cried. I broke down.

Jack could always do this to me, I put my walls up and yet he manages to break all of them down. He shushed me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Why, Jack? Why? Why me?" He just rubbed my back.

Jack knew everything about me, from being the only one trying to support the family to having boy problems. I shudder at the thought of my dad.

Suddenly, I felt light headed, the only thing I remember was Jack catching me.

**(OOOO, what happened? I'm sorry this is really slow but come on, I really want to like built tension. I want this story to be long. **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have school now, so updates for ALL my stories will be slow. **

**I would like to thank all my followers and reviewers. **

**I promise to write as much as I can on the weekends, seeing as I have a lot of time.. **

**BYE! **

**I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Feelings

_Chapter 3; (Jack P.O.V.) _

"Shit!" I curse as I caught Grace. I got my phone out of my bag and called the first person in my contact list. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I curse as I dropped to the ground, not able to carry her and have the phone next to ear. "Come on, come on, answer, whoever you are." I say while trying to shake Grace awake. After a few more rings,

"Hello?" A familiar voice says.

"Jerry!" I say remembering whose phone number it was.

"Yo, Jack! What the heck? The bell is going to ring in a few minutes! Where are you?"

"Jerry! You gotta help me! Grace isn't really conscience right now and I need you to get the nurse and an ambulance. PLEASE!" I pleaded desperately.

"What?!" He says, worry in his voice.

"Just do it! And then when you did, go to the roof, where the garden is or whatever! Just please hurry!" I demanded.

"Ok man, gimme 10 minutes."

"Just hurry." I repeated. With that I threw my phone back in my pocket and shook Gracie in my lap. I slapped her a few times... Nothing. Shook her again.. Still nothing. I groaned. I even tried to yell at her. Nothing.

Suddenly, Jerry and a crowd of people came running towards us..

Next thing I knew, Gracie was in a stretcher and Jerry, me, and the rest of the gang and Mika were on the way to the hospital.

I was in the waiting room as well as the rest of the gang, head in my hands. _"Grace, what did you do?" _ I thought sadly. Kim was right next to me when I saw her shed a few tears. All I did was put an arm around and she cuddled in to me, crying into my shirt.

Since filled the room expect for the occasional cry from the little child on the other side of the waiting room and the mother shushing the child asleep.

"Who is here for Ms. O'Doherty?" The 12 of us stood up. Mrs. and Mr. O'Doherty as well as her sisters, Katie and Lily, rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard the news.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Mika hesitantly stand up. I knew that she didn't like Grace, obviously neither did Grace and I. I always thought that Grace and Jerry were better for each other and I always thought that Mika never really liked Jerry. I felt like she was using him, using him somehow. All I want is for Jerry to be happy, he is one of my best friends after all as well as Grace, and if they choose to be like this then I respect them. Sighing, I say,

"We are."

"Alright." He says eyeing us weirdly. "So, Ms. Grace here seemed to have fainted this morning, am I right?" I nodded. "Well, Gracie fainting can have many reasons. One, by dehydration. Two, by food loss. Three, stress and lastly loss of blood. Do you guys know if she has been eating right or has she been under a lot of stress lately?" I look down. Katie shrugged next to me.

"Well, I think finals are in a few weeks and I think that's what she might be stress about." She says but it came out more as a question rather than a statement.

"Gracie didn't really eat breakfast today or drink any water... At least not that I know of." Mrs. O'Doherty says worriedly while clinging onto her husband. The doctor then looked at me.

"Are you the boy who caught her?" I nodded.

"Yes, sir..." I pause to see the name. "Sir, Mr. Russo." He eyed me before saying,

"Can I talk to you in private for a while?" I nodded and followed him. We walked through the hospital halls, an errie silence came between us. The tension was killing me. He finally started talking when we were long gone from the waiting room.

"Alright, I didn't know whether or not I should have said this in front of them but you see one of the reasons why Ms. O'Doherty had fainted was because of all of the reasons I had said before. There is proof as well, she had blood loss from her as seeing that she has a cutting problem." I stop at this and my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" He stopped as well and looked at me.

"Well, I thought you'd known?!" He says shocked but went on. "I mean it was pretty obvious. We saw that there was some cut marks on her wrists and well as her theighs. Anyway, continuing on, deydration and food loss, well we can't really tell by this specifically but it is quite possible as seeing that she has a problem and also that she might be under stress from it as well." He paused and looked at me. "What's your name son?" I bit my tongue.

"Jackson, call me Jack though." I say.

"Well, Jackson or Jack, do you know anything that is going on with Grace? Is she under pressure? Fights? Anything that could lead her to having much stress and possibly a disorder?" Mika and Jerry flashed through my mind.

_"Shit, Grace." _I thought. Sighing, I nodded.

"Well, we can't really do much about it unless you tell me." I looked at him. Should I really trust him?

**Meanwhile (Jerry P.O.V.) **

As Jack and the doctor left, a nurse approched us.

"Hello? Is Graces' intermindeate family here?" She says. The O'Dohertys' nodded and stood up from their seat. "Would you like to see her?" They all looked at each other.

"We will." The sisters say together.

After everyone saw her, I was left to be next. Silently, I followed the nurse to Graces' room. When we got there, I saw a horrible sight.

_"Oh, Gracie, what did you do?" _ Truth was I don't really like Mika, I'm in love with Grace O'Doherty.

**(Oooo! Kinda on a cliffy lol. As I said updates will be slow soo... :) **

**Thank you to all who reivewed! I love y'all's. **

**So, what's going to happen next? **

**PLEASE CONTIUNE TO REIVEW! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, THOUGH!=))**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Feelings

_Chapter 4(Jerry P.O.V.) _

Walking in, I saw the pale-est Grace I've ever seen and she was suppose to be tan, technically. I have no idea what happened. I have no idea why she's here. I have no idea why my Gracie, yes _my _ Gracie is here in the hospital, unhealthy and almost dead... Well, it looks like it anyway.

I then sat on a chair next to Grace's temporary hospital bed and shook my head sadly. _My _best friend, _my _secret crush, _my _baby girl. The girl I was suppose to protect. Gently, I placed my hand onto one of her hands and rubbed it gently with my thumb.

Truth be told, I was scared to even touch her. I was afraid, afraid I would break her. She was so delicate to me. I love her so much that no words could express it.

But she would never like a guy like me, it's kinda why she or at least I think so "best friend/brother zoned me".

On going into the topic of Mika. Yes, I did tell you that I didn't love her. It was true though. Mika to me, although it may sound rude, is just a distraction for me. I feel like I need to move on, accept the fact that Grace and I? Yeah, as our friends call it, "Jace" will never happen. After all we are from two different worlds. So, dating Mika kind of, not completely, helped me forget about Grace.

But I guess I forgot about Grace too long and became such a horrible "best friend/brother."

Getting back to reality, I flipped her hand over.

My eyes widen and I gasped loudly.

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. THIS ISN'T REAL. SHE DIDN'T DO IT.

I guess me having a small, quiet, or so I thought quiet, freak out was too loud as I heard Grace groan softly. I smiled at her cuteness but then remembered what I had just seen.

Counting the marks, it totaled about 6 fresh marks, I knew she had done it before judging by the scars.

"Jerry?" I hear Grace moan softly.

"Why?" I say looking up at her, tears forming in my eyes. Grace by this time had her eyes wide open but still has a bit half asleep.

"Wha?" She says confused.

"Why, Grace? Why? Answer my question." My voice was slowly cracking. A tear went down my cheek. Grace had a confused/worried look on her face.

"Jerry, you're scaring me, what the heck are you talking about?"

"NO!" I yell, Grace flinched in surprise. I let go of her hand and pointed at her, tears slowly going down my face. "NO! YOU AREN'T THE GRACE O'DOHERTY I KNOW!" Grace was shocked but being Grace, she held her ground and fought back.

"JERRY, CALM THE HELL DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"No." I say softly, standing up from my seat, slowly backing away. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Jerry! Please, I lo-" She stopped mid sentence and corrected herself, "I love you as a brother and you are one of my best friends, can you please tell me what's going on?" Grace pleads softly. Her eyes filled with tears, I knew she was confused but I also knew that she knew what it was.

"No. Grace, I-I-I gotta go." I say stuttering. By this time from all the backing up, I knew that I finally reached her door and so, I quickly opened and closed it, running out. I leaned against her door.

I was confused, angry, sad, so many emotions into one. My mind was spinning, I didn't know what to think. Everything was just all so MESSED UP. I hit my head against the door.

Just as I was about to leave, I paused and listened to what was going on, on the other side of the door. I heard quiet sobbing. I groaned. I knew that she was just as confused as I am.

"AHHHHH!" I let out. I then repeatedly hit my head.

What the hell did I just do? I messed up, yet again. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I instantly knew who it was. Jack. Of course.

"Jack, I messed up, man. What the fuck did I just do? " I paused and groaned. "Argh, why is everything so messed up?" In the middle of each word, I had hit my forhead.

"Jerry, dude, I seriously do not know what to do man. I really wanna help you but then again, I really wanna help Grace.. I-I-I-I I'm really just stuck in the middle. But I CAN tell you this, or actually BOTH of you, you guys should just follow what you guys think is right. Follow your heart. I know I sound like a damned priest or whatever but you guys seriously this time have to figure out how to fix this by yourself." With that he left.

That did not help me at all.

**(A week later.) **

A few days after being in the hospital, Grace was finally discharged. She was going back to school and we avoided each other as much as we can.

Everything was awkward and different.

Us people at the table do not even sit there anymore. Kelsey, Kim, and Jack sit at the popular table where they technically belong. Milton and Julie at their nerd table. Eddie where his other friends are and well, Grace, she usually disappears during lunch period.

Thus, I am left alone with stupid people and Mika.

Everything was pretty much the same until 2 weeks later...

Mrs. Goldburg, our home ec, teacher unfortunatly paired Grace and I up for a project. When she had said our names, I looked across the room to where Grace was and saw Grace slump in her seat.

After class, she stopped me and pulled me into a closet.

"Jerry, we need to talk." Those were the only words she said before...

**(DANNNNGGG 2 for 2 for my stories xD Lmfao! The stories I am updating both have cliff hangers xD bhahah! I find that hilarious! **

**Look y'all's I'm seriously SOOO sorry for not updating this but I was really busy, especially with the MANY and I mean MANY exams I had. Not to mention and you would know if you followed me on Twitter, YouTube, and Instagram... **

**I MET LEO HOWARD AT THE CHICAGO MEET AND GREET! I have solid proof too. If you search on YouTube, Leo Howard meet&greet 2013, Chicago. Part 5. and the username is Kim Bermudez and when you see the video, you'll see a girl and Leo together... Yup =) That's me =) Haha! But yep... Met him on Saturday; 2-2-13  
**

**So what happened? **

**lol. Yeah, I have like 5 more stories to write and I really don't feel like asking more questions... Bhhaha, sorry!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Feelings

_Chapter 5; (Grace P.O.V.) _

Ever since Jerry left me in my hospital room, freaking out, I hadn't stop thinking about it ever since. I kept replaying our conversation over and over in my head, from the beginning to the end.

The only thing I remember before he ran out was me waking up to Jerry asking me why.

Why, what? I don't know what why means. He looked terrified of me. He was crying. He looked angry.

After he left, I broke down. Tears of confusion, anger, and sadness went down my cheek.

When I was finally discharged, apparently they had to make sure I didn't do anything to myself or basically telling me that I was crazy and wanted to keep an eye on me, that and because they wanted to make sure that I was actually healthy enough to leave, I sighed.

School and my other priorities, although, had to get in the way.

At school, everything changed. No wolf whistles, no hits by boys, no desperate girls trying to be my friend... Nothing. Nothing at all. Just stares and whispers.

I was fine with that, I didn't give a care about that but what really hurt the most was the problem between Jerry and I... Or whatever you can call it because I don't even know myself. All I know is that I'm soo confused and sad.

Jerry would avoid me the best he can but I could tell he was always looking at me. Sometimes I'd even catch him staring at me. It was odd.. It almost made me think that he actually _cared_ and possibly like me?

But every time I'd think that, I would just shake my head and remember that he's with Mika. He's in a relationship. Taken. In love. That and he's my best friend... OR so I think. And he'd never like me.

Some things stayed the same though, which I'm somewhat happy that it is. Like every day at lunch, people still would never notice me as I would slip out and to the roof. Jack would sometimes visit me before the bell would ring and sometimes would even eat with me. I was happy and fine with that, I was actually glad he'd do that though.

During that time, we'd talk, he'd make me laugh and forget about things, I'd annoy him... Yeah, pretty normal to me.

Although, the highlight of my week after I was finally released from the hospital was that Jack finally had the guts to ask out Kim. With some help from me, of course.

_Flashback_

_ "Are you finally going to ask her? Or are you going to chicken out and be a woman?" I ask him, leaning on the lockers while crossing my arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. _

_ "Shut up. I'm not a woman." Jack says to me as he put away his books. _

_ "Oh, really?" I say testing him and annoying him to death. _

_ "YES!" Jack then says frustrated. On the corner of my eye, I saw Kim walking down the stairs. _

_ "If you really are.. Then go ask her out right now." I say pointing to her. He gives me a look. _

_ "Fine." Jack then marched over to Kim. I smirked this was going to be good. _

_ "KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Jack yells but then his eyes widen, seeing what he had just done as well as Kim. _

_ "Yes. Yes, I will." Kim says after a moment of silence. _

_ My mouth dropped. The idiot actually did it and it was only because of frustration and wanting to prove a point. Kim and Jack then leaned in to kiss. _

_ Wow. I pouted, I loss this round, but Brewer, you better watch out. _

_ Flashback over _

Two days later, everything changed. Since Jerry and I are locker partners, he'd sometimes always forget to close his locker door.

Sighing, I closed it for him, but not before a notebook fell from the inside. At first when I picked it up, I wanted to throw it back in but then something interesting caught my eye.

Looking around, I opened it and there was my name and his everywhere. Drawings of me, which I never really knew that he could seriously draw, and him together. Little entrees saying that I'll never like him.

That was so much stuff, mostly about me. My eyes got bigger every time I had flipped the page.

He loved me. Jeraldo Caesar Martinez loved me back...

But looking at the dates, it was way back a year ago.

"You know he still loves you now." A voice says interuppting my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Jack walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't have.. but...

Jack just shrugged at me before walking past me. Looking at the ground, I was in deep thought. Slowly, I closed the notebook and put it back to where it belonged and closed the locker door.

When Mrs. Goldburg paired us both up, I knew that he thought things were pretty awkward between us, so I decided to take action. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even think this through! So, after class, I pulled him into a closet and say to him,

"Jerry, we need to talk." Those were the only words I said before I did the unthinkable. I kissed him. I kissed right on the lips. I was shocked and he was shocked but he kissed back quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

Things started to get heated before Jerry pulled away and looked into my eyes and said,

"What just happened?" I took shallow breaths considering we practically just had a make out session.

"I have no idea." I breath out. Our eyes widen.

This. Was. Totally. Not. Good. At. All.

What have I done?

**(Dannnggggg! Hhaaha ANOTHER CLIFFTY! BHAAHHA! **

**So what is going to happen next? **

**Ughh, I really don't feel like doing this right now. It's like 12 am and I'm writing this. BLAH **

**You get it, I'll ask you questions and y'all's try to answer them ** **xD. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**KEEP IT UP! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW PLEASE! =))**


	6. Chapter 6 AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys...Remember me?

Yeah. My name is Kim and I am the author of

-Stranded

-100 Kick Moments

-Secrets Come Out

-The Next Chapter

and

-Hidden Feelings.

At first I did not want to write this nor post this. I wanted to just disappear completely and stop writing stories and contining to try to update stories as well. But I felt that that would not be fair to the people who read my stories. Listen, I have really good reasons to why I am leaving fanfiction. net for good.

For one, although it's summer, there are many things that I am going to do and that I have planned-volleyball camp, camp, trip to Los Angles, etc- I won't have any time to update my stories nor make new ones. For two, I need to get my priorites straight. I have a boyfriend now and I have like many things that I have to do with my family and friends this summer. For three, I'm tired of Kickin It...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But like seriously... I mean there's no new episodes to give me inspiration and it's really making me mad. Not only that but the lecayla feels are just too much for me to handle and I just can't put myself into writing a kick and or leolivia one. Obviously, I still ship em and like the show, but I'm just not feeling it anymore- I don't like it as much. Number four, I need to move on from this phase of my life, I'm getting older and I'm realizing that YOLO xD just kidding that's way over used. But like I- errrr this is hard to explain. But like I realize there are so many things that I wanna do and like if I'm stuck in my room writing all day, I- Guys, I just want MY adventure. I wanna live my life. But anyway yep.

Those are my reasons. I hope y'all's won't give me hate mail or whatever but like I hope you understand me.

Okay, I'm not exactly going to leave fanfiction, just stop writing stories. I'll still be reading Kickin It stories and other stories from different like things. I'll still be following stories, uhm, I'll still be favoriting stories. Ya get it. But yeah.

Maybe in a distant future I'll write something again. Maybe sooner than that. I don't know. But all I know is that I won't be writing for a real long while and well I'm not exactly taking a break in writing but just- I just wanted to say this in case I do come back or don't. I wanted y'all's to know what happened to me... If you care that is..

My stories WILL be up for adoption though! Uhm just tell/ask me/ PM first though. I want to tell you a few things before you get it. I want to like tell you how I want them to end and what not. Like I still have my idea book- YA know what, lmfao just PM and we'll talk about it:)

Anyways...Thank you for alll the reviews. All the kind ones, all the hateful ones, every one of them. I want to thank you guys for giving me experince in case I would want to be a writer one day or some sort like that. I want to thank some of you guys for making me per say stronger. I want to thank the people who stayed with me till the end:)

-mezsalin23

-bellafan22

-LiveYourPassions

-jackandkimforever

-LoveShipper

and so on. There are so many people I want to thank but I just can't remember all y'all's cuz all y'all's are so many! And I am thankful for that. Uhm...Thanks for the amazing ideas that y'all's gave me and thanks for writing amazing stories that I just like fell in love with.

So anyway, I love you guys and I hope y'all's won't hate me. But this isn't exactly goodbye...But this isn't exactly a hello.

Byee *kisses and hugs!*

-Kimberly Anne :)/rockyb12110.

MWAH LOVE YALLS


End file.
